


Pink Sunshine

by Serendipity00



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: This poem is about Ty Lee. The title is what it is because she's super bright and sunny and is associated with the color pink.





	Pink Sunshine

Knows how to make noise  
Appearance on fleek  
Gets the boys  
Looks so chic  
  
Tried to keep up the tradition  
Of trying not to reek  
While on the mission  
Even if she had to bathe in a creak  
  
Bad thoughts, out of her mind will never leak  
They tend to stay away  
Doesn't look at the bleak  
Unlike her friend Mai  
  
Bubbly and cheery  
An amazing acrobat, you'll see  
May also be a little weary  
Because she knows how to block chi  
  
Sometimes called a circus freak  
Though that sentiment  
She'll probably tweak  
And consider it a compliment  
  
Doesn't bend an element  
Is not meek  
To her skill it's a testament  
The opposite of weak


End file.
